2014-07-08 - Cutscene: The Princess and the Plea
Jason and Cassandra are shown into the lounge of Xavier's school in New Salem. Waiting for them, as if she had known they were coming, is Monet who is just that instant walking in the opposite doorway. "If you broadcast your thoughts that loudly in this house, expect people to know you're coming," Monet says before either of the pair can even open their mouths, interrupting their rants before they can even begin. Jason is not one to be stopped though when he's got his mind on something. He asks Cassandra, "Is this her?" He had been very roughly briefed on the way over. "How dare you do that to my sister?!" His voice is loud and obnoxious, his first and best-trained weapon. His body language is aggressive and he points a finger toward Monet. Monet raises a hand toward Jason, saying "Wasting my time, which I do not hesitate to mention is worth more than yours. I have a business to sell this afternoon and you're not even here for me." She then raises a hand, flatly ignoring Jason and turning toward Cassandra as if just now noticing that she's there. "Oh. You again. What do you want now, for me to adjust your eyes as well?" Cassandra steps forward, her mind clicking forward at breakneck speed. She thinks intentionally toward Monet, communicating almost instantly in the method that she's certain will be most easily understood by the telepath, having seen a fraction of Monet's abilities in their past meeting. ~I need a favor,~ she thinks at the woman, with a feeling that she knows she's putting herself into the debt of someone who she can never truly repay. ~Change me back. Take the words away and give me back my skills.~ Jason lowers his hands and his voice, not taking being ignored well at all. "Wow, bitch central, and I thought I was an ass." Monet raises a single finger and suddenly Jason finds himself behind an invisible field, unable to communicate with the two as Monet turns her attention almost bored fashion to Cassandra. "I can't," Monet responds. She raises a hand to forestall Cassandra's objections, but pauses and frowns slightly, her absolutely perfect lips forming a small moue of thought as she listens to the rest of Cassandra's projection. ~What do you mean you can't?! I was perfect. I could beat anyone, I never missed, I saw everything. I was absolutely perfect. I missed a ninja by inches yesterday and people could have died. I could have beaten you in a fight, anyone on earth. Give me back..~ Jason's fist punches to the field and he ends up shaking his hand with unheard crushes, and flat boots it while flashing the middle finger at Monet. He really doesn't care if he is outclassed in raw power by all appearances, or perhaps suicide; could be either. Monet's eyes narrow as she actually forestalls Cassandra's very thoughts. "Don't interrupt me. Because I did this, I will choose to explain. I did not ruin your brain when I rearranged it. You were brain damaged, I coaxed it to grow. To be entirely forthright, I am not entirely certain how exactly you had those abilities, I've never seen a brain quite like yours before and I couldn't replicate it. You cannot go back to who you were. Move forward." And Monet turns and walks away, leaving Cassandra dropping to her knees. She pauses in the doorway and without turning her head, she says, "Interesting. You really were perfect. I know how a mind feels on that path. There are too few flawless people in the world." And really thinking about what she was just told, Cassandra watches the woman walk out while Jason flings curses at the woman for not even trying, not even making an attempt to help. Yet, Cassandra thinks that maybe she did, after all.